In video encoding, it is known to encode part of a frame using either inter-frame prediction or intra-frame prediction. Inter-frame prediction generally involves encoding the part of the frame relative to a motion translated part of a previously encoded frame. Intra-frame prediction typically involves encoding the part of the frame relative to already encoded and reconstructed pixels adjacent to the left and top borders of the part of the frame.
Video encoding using known methods can require significant power or computing resources.